


jung dicc

by ketsuekiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, camboy, idk what to say HAHAHAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsuekiiii/pseuds/ketsuekiiii
Summary: “johnny baby, do you ever think that my best friend's gotten the jung dick before?”“tennie, I don’t think-”“SHHH. shut up. look at them.”





	jung dicc

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was a requested prompt for zhongrenjin, and bcs i love them so much the birth of this quick fic was born.
> 
> finally a non explicit fic...!! i think
> 
> also bcs my english is decreasing, (not really im just lazy-) i’ve decided to only type in lower case LOL 
> 
> keep your expectations low, enjoy!

“johnny baby, do you ever think that my best friends gotten the jung dick before?”

“tennie, I don’t think-”

“SHHH. shut up. look at them.”

the bickering couple both look up to the cutest couple on their campus that was jung jaehyun and lee taeyong. taeyong smiles lovingly into jaehyun’s eyes and johnny can almost feel the sun shining from that affection he unintentionally squints his eyes.

sugar and honey laced laughing oozes from the cute couple, johnny turns to look back at his own lover. “baby, I _really_ don’t think they’ve done it before.”

ten squints at his boyfriend for several seconds before mumbling something in his native language.

“what did you say-”

“-hey, lets go to the arcade with them! _TAEYONGIE!”_ ten’s booming voice startles the students in the hall way as well as the said student. both taeyong and jaehyun look over to the short black haired male heading to their way, waving his hand frantically as if he was in dire need of help.

“yes tennie?” taeyong replies sweetly and johnny again, almost unintentionally covers his eyes from the big fat ‘uwu’ aura that taeyong was radiating.

“lets go to the new arcade that opened up, it’ll be a double date!” ten grabs taeyong’s hands enthusiastically. jaehyun gives a fond smile. “that sounds nice.”

the couples exit the campus grounds.

 

 

 

 

“GUYS, LOOK! tennie won this for me!” taeyong hops excitedly, keen to show off his prize to his lover and his best friends lover. jaehyun and johnny pause their mini basketball shooting game momentarily to turn their head back to the excited student. he holds a big rilakkuma doll, hugging the object tightly. oh my god, it’s like half his size.

“that’s right bitches, this twink KNOWS how to win big” ten says then mentally pats himself on the back.

jaehyun and johnny quickly resume their near ending contest of who can shoot more balls into the hoop, then ends with a score of jaehyun leading at 260 and johnny at 255.

“wow that’s... a _big_ prize.” jaehyun marvels at the plush, taeyong exchanging the toy to let his boyfriend carry.

 

 

 

jaehun happily carries the said prize around for the rest of the day.

it’s at sunset is when the school boys decide it’s time to end their day out.

they bid their goodbyes to each other as each couple walks off opposite directions to head home.

 

 

 

johnny and ten walk into their shared apartment, exhausted from the long days of having fun. ten groans loudly when his butt hits the soft sofa. “i’m _so_ tired....”

the taller of the two heads straight to the bedroom, ready to strip down and hop into the shower. the nice, warm and hot steaming shower. he smiles blissfully, thinking that he can’t wait to just hop in there and come out nice and fresh.

“babe, you should come shower before you even think of dosing off on the sofa.” he yells.

“oh _you know me so well_ ~” ten replies cheekily.

“ _we’ve been living together for 4 years, that’s why i’m here man~”_ ten embraces johnny’s naked torso and gives a back hug, laughing at his impersonating voice.

“you’re never gonna let jaehyun go with that, huh.” ten chuckles when the taller turns around and returns the hug. johnny leans his head down a little to give ten a cheesy eskimo kiss to the nose, the two of them giggling before the taller gives a small peck on the shorters lips. “never.”

the couple step into the heated shower together.

 

 

 

“so like, i found this website right-” ten’s voice is slightly muffled by the sound of the hair dryer johnny uses to dry ten’s hair. johnny switches it off when he deems ten’s hair is fluffy and dry enough. “-it’s like a camboy site, where anonymous people just do sexual stuff infront of the cam.” ten shuffles more comfortably inbetween johnny’s long legs.

“mhmm, and...?” the taller places the hair dryer down in its respective drawer.

“doesn’t that sound kinky? people can watch us having sex without knowing it’s us.” the shorter pulls his laptop out from his bag, placing it on an empty space on their bed next to them. “here, i’ll show you.”

johnny plays with ten’s hair patiently as the smaller boy gets up the said website. “did you want to be a camboy?” he asks.

ten ponders for a moment.

“maybe, maybe not? i think you should see what they do first before i make the decision for the both of us.” ten types down the website name. “gotcha.”

ten sits up then places the laptop on johnny’s lap. “here, you can research a random video and you lemme know what you think. i’m gonna go see what i can cook or ubereats for us, kay babe?” he pecks the said males cheek. he responds with a ‘mhm’ as the shorter male walks out of the bedroom.

johnny gazes at the laptop screen, looking at the titles of the various live streams available as of that moment.

_‘try new toys with me!’_

_‘need a daddy’_

_‘twink getting pounded by hunk’_

 

johnny decides to watch the livestream with the biggest amount of views.

 

when he clicks on the thumbnail, the screen loads to the next page. it’s half of a black screen and a quarter of a commenting section and johnny waits for the livestream to work. his internet must suck when a minute later, he’s sees the camboys.

it must be near the end of the stream, johnny assumes as he witnesses the sub of the video riding the dom’s cock fastly. johnny remembers the site was meant to be anonymous when he wonders why both of the figures on the screen won’t display their faces.

“ _a-aah_ , i’m gonna cum, i-it’s coming, _ah_!” the sub screams when the dom gives a particularly hard thrust upwards, hands firm on the subs hips as he releases his load inside the sub as to what johnny assumes. just on par with the release of the dom, the sub basically squirts out thick white droplets onto the dom’s defined six pack and twitches in sensitivity from the euphoric orgasm.

his eyes flick quickly to the comment section, now flooding the livestream chat.

_‘fuck, that was hot!’_

_‘im so wet’_

_‘round two plz!!’_

_‘how about i comeover for a threesome?’_

_‘fuck him some more, face his cute dick to the camera this time’_

to say that johnny was shocked was an understatement. he couldn’t believe that there were over 4000 people watching two people just having sex.

the sub carefully removes himself from the semi hard cock and grabs a small butt plug from off the camera. the dom shuffles up to clean his torso from their mess in the background. the sub turns around to face the camera.

the audio is a bit crappy, but he can still hear the boy speak.

 _‘thank you all for tuning in today, unfortunately we have other things to do off camera together so this session will end alittle early. though because there’s so many of you today, i promise i’ll keep this plug inside for tomorrows session!_ ’ the sub says.

 _‘look forward to tomorrow, we’ll be taking requests.’_ the doms voice is heard briefly in the background.

 _‘thanks for watching, bye bye!’_ the sub shuffles closer to the camera and gets both of his hands to wave farewell to the camera. for some reason, johnny was about to unintentionally wave to the laptop screen until he saw something in the background.

he visisbly pales, then uses his forearms to rub at his eyes aggresively. _is he seeing things...?_

he’s so sure of it.

he’s never been so sure of something ever in his life.

he leans in a little closer to the screen in hopes to get a better glance of the said ‘thing’, face only an inch away from the screen until-

“babe what the fuck-”

“-HOLY SHIT!” johnny screams inhumanly. “baby don’t scare me like that..”

“i dunno about you, but it’s not everyday i come back to the bedroom and expect my boyfriend to be naked but instead he’s shoving his face into my laptop??? and not even naked? jesus”

johnny quickly looks back at the screen, only to see that the live stream had ended as all he saw was black. “anyway, what were you doing? did you look at one of the clips?”

johnny hesitates for a moment, thinking about all the consequences of life if he told his tiny lover about what he witnessed. but then he decides fuck it, what’s the worse that could happen.

“hello? earth to john-”

“-i just saw jaehyun and taeyong have sex.”

 

 

 

 

silence.

 

 

 

ten’s phone rings with a notification.

 

 

 

 

‘your ubereats has arrived!’

 

 

...

 

 

 

“BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

 

 

 

 

~~and so, we never know whether ten was excited for the ubereats being delivered in the speed of light, or shocked at the said statement of his innocent best friend having mad public wild sex.~~

 

 

 

 

“ok, so. again. how can you prove to me that it was this campuses CUTEST, not hottest, CUTEST couple as camboys?” ten questions to johnny at school, this scenario way too familiar as if it didn’t happen the day before.

“ _well..._ before ending the show, ‘taeyong’ said that he was gonna wear a butt plug the entire day till the next session, which is today, so...” johnny trails.

ten has a brilliant idea, then mumbles something again in his native language. johnny ~~gay~~ panicks when he see’s this familiar scenario replaying in his head again. _oh no._

“ _TAEYONGIE~!”_ the loud booming voice again.

“yes, tennie-“

before taeyong can finish his greeting properly, ten grabs him quickly by the wrist and turns him around swiftly and presses him against the lockers. johnny gasps in horror and jaehyun gives him a questioning look.

ten whispers in taeyong’s ear. “you’re hiding something from me,” a sneaky hand reaches it’s way down and presses firmly right at taeyong’s clothed entrance, eliciting a mewl from the other. “ _aren’t you?”_

taeyong’s eyes widened in horror. _oh no._

 

“t-tennie, i-it’s-”

“OH MY GOD YONGIE, HOW COULD YOU HIDE THE JUNG DIC-” “s- _shh!_ ” “-FRmH MH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i.... i feel like this is more johnten then jaeyong.. sorry oml
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
